speak now
by chimi wila chan
Summary: ino, gadis periang yg ditinggalkan kekasihnya yg menikah dengan sahabatnya/k-kenapa? kenapa hiks.. selama ini../ maaf ino, kita tak lagi bisa bersama
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer masashi koshimoto**

**speak now by chimi wila**

**warning: ooc, bnyak typo dll**

Hujan begitu deras mengguyur kota konoha, membuat gedung, jalanan dan pepohonan basah. Tak sedikit orang berteduh untuk menghindari kebasahan dan banyak pula yg telah membuka payung untuk melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan. Anak- anak kecil berlarian menawarkan jasa payungnya kepada setiap orang lewat. Hujan tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk mengais rezeki.

Hujan pulalah yg tak mengurungkan niat sepasang insan berdiri berdiri berhadapan di tengah taman kota. Mereka tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk sekedar berteduh apalagi menyeruput teh hangat yg ditawarkan café dekat tempat itu. Mereka masih saling diam, menatap satu sama lain, mencoba mengurai arti dari pandangan itu. Pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya ala pantat ayam yg telah luntur di guyur hujan masih menatap gadis bersurai pirang, kekasihnya. Menyelami manik sapphire yg begitu menenangkan dan menyusuri keindahan raut wajah yg terbasahi air hujan namun tetap tak mengurangi kecantikan dari sang pujaan. Bibirnya ingin terbuka namun terkatup kembali , ada rasa berat di hatinya. Benar-benar berat hingga membuat pria itu tersenyum miris.

"Ino, maafkan aku"

"Aku ingin kita akhiri saja"

JDUUUUUUAAAAAARRRHHHH

Dua kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah petir yg menyambar hati gadis bernama ino itu. Shock, sudah pasti. Sakit, tentu saja. Benarkah apa yg didengarnya?tidak, tidak mungkin. Ino mencoba menepis kata-kata itu. Slama 4th berpacaran dengan pria itu, tak ada sedikitpun permasalahan yg serius, jikalau ada pasti akan dibicarakan baik-baik. Lantas hal apakah yg membuat pria yg dicintainya mengucapkan hal itu. Ini pasti lelucon… yah, ini pasti lelucon, kekasihnya pasti tengah mengerjainya.

"hehehe,, kalau itu lelucon, kau berhasil membuatku patah hati sasuke-kun", ucap ino tersenyum tipis.

"aku tak bercanda ino… aku serius",

Senyum ino lantas menghilang, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengeluarkan cairan bening hingga mengaburkan pandanganya."katakan ini leluconmu, sasuke", ino menggoncangkan tubuh sasuke meminta agar sasuke tidak serius dengan ucapanya.

"maaf ino"

Hanya itu yg terucap dari bibir uchiha bungsu dan melepaskan tangan ino dari tubuhnya yg mencengkram erat.

"kenapa? K-kenapa…hiks? Selama ini hiks kita slalu baik-baik saja hiks hiks tapi mengapa kau menginginkan kita putus? Katakan sasuke.. apa salahku padamu hiks hiks .. biar nanti bisa ku perbaiki, tak perlu sampai putus gini kan, jawab sasuke apa yg menyebabkanmu ingin putus denganku.. JAWAB SASUKE?" raung ino, ia sudah terisak, ia tak sanggup lagi, hatinya begitu sakit, rasa sakit itu begitu menggebu-gebu menghantam dirinya hingga terasa ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pandangi wajah sasuke yg masih bungkam, meminta jawaban atas kemelut pertanyana di benaknya.

Sasuke masih tetap diam memandangi wajah mantan kekasihnya yg masih terisak, wajahnya masih tetap datar tapi entah apa yg ada dlm benaknya.

"maaf, kita tak lagi bisa bersama"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, sasuke pergi meninggalkan ino yg masih tersedu sedan. Ino terduduk dan memegangi dadanya yg terasa begitu sakit, ada rasa sesak seakan tiada lagi pasokan udara dlm rongga dadanya. Tangisnya semakin keras menyadari sasuke tlah pergi dari genggamanya, pergi meninggalkanya tanpa menjelaskan apa sebabnya ia memutuskan hubungan denganya. Rasa sesak, sakit dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu menghantam telak hati ino. Ia begitu rapuh, gadis yamanaka yg slalu riang kini mengangis pilu dlm diam, tanpa kata. Menangis dlm derasnya hujan. Tak pedulikan tubuhnya yg menggigil kedinginan, tak pedulikan bibirnya yg membiru, yg ia butuhkan bagaimana rasa sakit di hatinya bisa hilang. Ia berharap saat hujan berhenti maka luka ini pun akan luntiur bersama air hujan. Semoga saja.

Selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, ino selalu mengurung diri, bahkan ia lupa makan atau sekedar merawat diri seperti hobinya. Waktunya ia habiskan hanya untuk merenung, melamun dan menangis. Penampilanya sangat kacau, siapapun yg melihatnya pasti mereka tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal saat ini. Sudah banyak job yg di tolaknya hanya untuk mengurung diri tak penting itu.

shion sang manager dibuat kelimpungan olehnya, ia harus mencari alasan atas ketidak munculanya dlm acara-acara televisi. sang manager juga tak mengerti atas sikap ino yg menjadi begitu tertutup, padahal dulu ino selalu bercerita jika ia memiliki masalah, entah itu masalah dngn kekasihnya ataupun keluhan tak penting dari gadis blonde itu. ia hanya terheran ketika hikari yamanaka, ibu ino, menelpon dirinya untuk membujuk ino bicara sedikit saja, atau mengajak mengobrol. jadilah ia di sini, berdiri tepat di depan kamar ino bersama teman ino yg lain, ada tenten, karin, fuu, chouji dan shikamaru, dngn kunci cadangan yg di berikan ibu ino, mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar ino. sungguh, mereka menatap ngeri dengan keadaan kamar ino yg lebih mirip kapal pecah, banyak barang barang yg berhamburan di lanta. "sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ino? batin mereka semua.

ino tetap tak bergeming atas kedatangan manager dan teman-temanya, mengacuhkanya setiap teman-temanya mengajak bicara, ia hanya membungkam seribu bahasa,. ia tahu, ini pasti ulah ibunya yg mengundang mereka ke rumahnya. wajar saja ino, jika ibumu melakaukan itu jika kau terus mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan, pastinya itu akan membuat ibumu khawatir bukan?.

mereka menyerah atas tindakan ino yg mengacuhkanya, satu per satu dari mereka akhirnya keluar dan berpamitan pulang, shikamaru meletakan sesuatu di meja rias milik ino sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul yg lain.

ino menggeram kesal, matanya berubah tajam. bagaimana tidak, ketika ino yg penasaran dengan apa yg di letakan shikamaru yg ternyata sebuah undangan dan yg membuatnya terkejut adalah nama mempelai yg tertera di sana. uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura. ya.. uchiha sasuke pria yg di cintaainya, uchiha sasuke pa... ralat mantan pacarnya akan menika!AKAN MENIKAH! oh tidak, bahkan belum genap seminggu dia putus denganya, tiba-tiba saja ada undangan pernikahan darinya, ini gila.. INI GILA! semudah itukah sasuke melupakan ino, semudah itukah sasuke mencari penggantinya. dan lagi, kenapa harus dengan haruno sakura? kenapa harus dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. oh tuhan,,, apakah kau tengah diri ino laksana jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. ino merasakan tubuhnya meleleh, air matanya telah terurai sejak tadi, isakan terdengar begitu kencang, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? ia tak tahu lagi apa yg ia rasa, hatinya begitu hancur berkeping-keping. inikah akhir segalanya, akhir cintanya, ino tersenyum getir, apakah kebahagian itu hanya cerita pemanis dlm dongeng saja? apakah kebahagiaan itu tak ada untuknya? kenapa semua seperti ini, kenapa? menyerah dengan segala yg berkecambuk, ino masih tersenyum getir kala kegelapan menyelimuti pandanganya. ino tak menyadari ada wanita paruh baya yg tak lain ibunya tengah menangis dlm diam, ia mendengar kala ino menangis, meratap. apa yg ia harus lakukan sebagai ibu, "suamiku, andai saja kau masih ada bersama kami".

tbc

Apakah ino mampu bangkit dari sakit hatinya?

review


	2. Chapter 2

hai.. makasih ya review'y, maaf ga bisa bales satu satu... makasih jg atas kritikan dan saranya, chimi memang punya kebiasaan salah dlm menggunakan tanda baca hehehe#plaakk

oke chap dua apdet...

.

.

"ino, jika sasuke tak di takdirkan bersamamu mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana yang jauh lebih baik untukmu, percayalah bahwa kebahagiaan itu ada untuk setiap insan manusia, jadi...cobalah untuk merelakannya Ino, ibu tahu ini tidak mudah tapi Ibu percaya, kau bisa melewati ini semua, bukankah jika melihat seseorang yg kita sayangi itu bahagia, kita juga ikut bahagia, belajarlah mengikhlaskanya."

Ino menangis dlm pelukan sang ibu.

disclaimer masashi kishimoto

speak now by chimi wila

speak now

chapter 2

Malam ini begitu indah, langit begitu cerah milyaran bintang bertaburan berkerlap kelip memancarkan cahaya yg begitu indah. Namun sepertinya malam indah ini tak mengubah suasana hati ino yg kelabu. Ia bersandar pada jok bangkunya, matanya menatap langit malam, menatap bintang bintang yg berkerlip seolah mengejeknya, mengejek kerapuhannya, mengejek kekacauannya hingga membuat gadis yamanaka itu menggeram kesal. Sang supir yg melihat itu hanya mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan majikanya itu.

Limousin hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung mewah nan megah, tempat acara resepsi sasuke dan sakura di gelar. Ino sengaja tak datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan kehilangan kontrol di sana. Waktu melihat acara live media yg menayangkan pernikahan mereka, ia sempat histeris melihat sasuke mengucapkan sumpahnya sebelum ditenangkan oleh ibunya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, ino menjejakan kakinya keluar dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sang supir yg membukakan pintu. Sontak semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, ada pandangan memuji, ada yg iri dan ada pula yg hanya berbisik bisk tak jelas.

Malam ini, ino begitu cantik dengan shortdressnya berwarna putih, ia memakai higheel berwarna senada, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai indah terhiasi bandana putih. Ino terlihat laksana malaikat tanpa sayap yg di utus kami sama ke bumi.

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan tamu lain. Ino melangkah masuk penuh percaya diri, sesampainya ia menjelajahi sel;uruh pengunjung. Rupanya ia datang sedikit terlambat. Di lihatnya teman teman SMAnya dulu. Ada naruto yg tengah sibuk menggoda seorang gadis yg ia tahu adik dari hyuga neji. Ada juga kiba dan shino yg tengah berdebat entah itu apa. Dan adapula chouji dan lee yg berlomba menyantap hidangan yg tersedia sembari meneriakan semangat masa muda sebenarnya hanya lee sih. Di sudut kiri ada shikamaru yg tengah mengobrol santai dengan tunanganya, sabaku no temari.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dekat dengan panggung musik. Meneguk orange jus yg ia ambil dari meja saji mencoba mengurangi kebisingan yg memekakan telinga.

Ino melirik sekilas ke samping tempat duduknya yg baru saja diududuki seseorang. Ia tahu orang itu, ia tahu pemuda itu, dengan cueknya ino menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran lelaki itu dan menganggapnya tak ada.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki itu berdehem cukup keras hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah diabaikan, ini pertama kali baginya.

"sakit hati yamanaka ino… menyedihkan."

Tubuh ino menegang sesaat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yg baru saja terlontar. Dengan perlahanino menoleh ke arah samping dn menemukan pria tampan berambut merah dan ada tato "ai" yg bertengger di dahinya tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ino ingin sekali menonjok wajah stoic yg begitu mengesalkan itu. Ino hanya mendecih dan melayangkan deathglare yg tentu saja tak mempan untuk pemuda itu.

"bukankah itu berlaku untukmu juga sabaku no gaara", ino tersenyum sinis, ia tahu kalo pemuda itu menyukai sakura sejak dulu namun tak pernah sekalipu terucap. Darimana ia tahu, tentu saja dari shikamaru yg notabene calon kakak iparnya. Ino menyerigai lebar saat melihat gaara mendengus kesal.

"kau lihat …? Mereka begitu serasi bukan" gaara menunjuk ke arah sasuke dan sakura yg tengah tersenyum menyalami para undangan. Tangan sakura yg slalu bergelayut mesra pada lengan sasuke.

Ino menoleh ke arah yg di tunjuk gaa, seketik jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan saat bertemu pandang dengan onix sasuke. Ino terpesona akan ketmpananya. Malam ini sasuke begitu tampan dengan balutan jas hitam. Ino memandang sosok yg begitu ia rindukan. Ino menggeleng untuk membangunkan dari khayalanya, ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk mencoba mengikhlaskan sasuke dan menerima kenyataan bahwa sasuke tlah termiliki dan itu bukan dirinya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya saat ia terkenang dngn masa lalu walau hatinya tak bisa dibohongi bahwa rasa itu tetap ada.

Cepat cepat ia menoleh ke direksi lain. Ia sadar semakin lama ia menatap sasuke, semakin susah untuknya merelakanya. Ino menghela nafas, di tatapnya gaara dan tersenyum tipis."lantas?"

"kau menyedihkan ino, kau di campakan begitu saja, kau di buang" ejek gaara

"apa urusanmu?"

"apa kau tak sakit hati?"

"ya"

"apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"ya"

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA" desis gaara yg tak sabar dengan ke'telmian ino.

Ino mengernyit bingung dengan kata gaara yg terakhir, lelaki itu bertanya kenapa ia diam, lantas ia harus bagaimana? Apa mesti berteriak "aku sakit hati", atau menangis guling-guling..oh tidak, itu hanya menurunkan imej ino. Terdiam, ino mencoba menganalisis raut gaara yg masih stoic, mencoba menyelami manik azurenya. Ino tersenyum saat menemukan jawabnya.

"gaara, aku merasa termasuk wanita beruntung, walau kau menyebutku menyedihkan, setidaknya aku smpat memilikinya, sempat bersamanya, sempat menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana denganmu? kau bahkan tak sempat mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, bukankah itu lebih menyedihkan, gaara. Kau terlalu mengikuti egomu dan terus terdiam, tanpa sadar, kau tlah menjadi seorang pecundang," ino menghela nafas, ia tahu , gaara tengah marah padanya, terlihat dari rahangnya yg mengeras, ino tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membungkam mulut sabaku agar tidak terus mengejeknya, "dan satu lagi. Kau benar, mengatakan mereka begitu serasi, ku akui ya, dan jangan berfikir kau akan memisahkan mereka, aku memang sakit hati tapi setelah melihat senyum terukir di wajah sasuke, aku yakin ini adalah kebahagiaan yg ia harapkan, entah mengapa ada rasa kelegaan di hatiku, aku lega sasuke bersama orang yg membuatnya bahagia, bukankah melihat orang yg kita sayangi bahagia, hati kita juga ikut bahagia," ino teringat kata kata ibunya yg menenangkanya, membuatnya mencoba untuk bisa merelakan sasuke, ino melangkahkan kaki menuju panggung musik,

Gaara masih setia memandangi gerak gerik ino. Ia tak menyangka, ia akan mendapar ceramah yg begitu panjang dari ino. Awalnya ia merasa kesal karna ino menyindirnya seolah ino lebih baik dari dirinya. Namun rasa kesal itu memudar saat mendengar kata kata ino yg penuh makna dan menenangkan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu begitu terluka dan sikapnya yg seolah tegar. Harusnya gaara bisa mencontoh ino. Yah .. namanya jg gaara tetap saja bermuka datar.

_I'am not the kind of girl who should de rudely barging in on a white veil occasion… but you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

Gaara tahu lagu ini, ia tak percaya ino berani menyanyikan lagu ini di resepsi pernikahan mantanya. Lagu yg seolah masih mengharapkan kembali.

Ino tetap cuek menyanyi, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan apa yg ingin ia utarakan, ia janji, ini untuk yg terakhir kalinya.

_Don't say yes.. run away now.. I meet you when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow… you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Speak now: taylor swift

Ino tahu, semua orang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, ia tak peduli dengan ringan ia melenggang menuju tempat gaara.

Gaara melihat ino berdiri di depanya dengan senyum kelegaan yg terpatri di wajahnya.

"lebih baik speak now daripada never say it, ku harap, saat kau menemukan wanita yg berharga bagimu, katakan apa yg ingin kau katakan jangan terus bersembunyi di balik egomu dan menjadikanmu pecundang, jika kau tak ingin kesempatan itu hilang untuk yg kedua kalinya. Good luck," ino menepuk bahu gaara, tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Gaara hanya terdiam dan memandang punggung ino yg smakin menjauh, melangkah percaya diri tanpa menoleh ke belakang tak peduli dengan puluhan orang yg menatapnya. perlahan, ia kembangkan senyum tipisnya. Mungkin memang benar apa yg di katakan Ino, ia pun akan coba merelakan Sakura.

Ino duduk di jok kursi belakang mobilnya, ia begitu lelah, ia tak kuasa bersandiwara lebih lama lagi makanya ia memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mengucapkan atau bertemu kedua mempelai. Mobilnya berjalan pelan melintasi halaman banguna megah itu. Ino menoleh sejenak dan menggumamkan "sayounara."

Dan mobil pun berjalan semakin cepat menembus kegelapan malam.

tbc or finish

di chap 1 dan 2, ga da pair ino, mungkin di chap selanjutnya, jika readers meminta lanjut, chimi akan lanjut.. untuk itu pliiissss riview


	3. Chapter 3

**_hai-hai... maaf ya, chimi harus edit ulang, karna chimi sadar banget banyak typo di chap ini. semoga ini sudah berkurang. oh iya, chap 1 dan 2 adalah curahan hati seorang temen, makanya kemarin chimi tanya, di lanjut atau ga? dan chap 3 ini, chimi karang sendiri._**

_semua hilang_

_hanya tersisa bayang-bayang_

_semua pergi_

_tanpa bisa diakhiri_

_jika kesmpatan itu datang_

_apa yang kau ucapkan_

_pelukan kasih sayang_

_ataukah ucapan selamat tinggal_

**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto **

**Speak now by chimi **

**Warning: banyak typo dll **

Seluruh Jepang digemparkan oleh berita pengunduran diri Ino melalui konferensi yang di gelar di kediaman sang manager,Shion. Ino menegaskan bahwa dirinya positif mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaint yang telah membesarkan namanya. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan pengunduram diri Ino. Banyak pula innocent yang histeris karna tak rela bila sang idola harus hengkang dari dunia hiburan.

"Ino, apakah pengunduran diri anda ada kaitanya dengan pernikahan putra bUngsu Uchiha itu."

"ahaha.. ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan TUAN UCHIHA itu, kami hanya teman, wajar Kkan? bila kami terlibat obrolan ringan ataupum sekedar menyapa." Tawa kikuk Ino.

"lantas, apa yang menyebabkan anda mengundurkan diri?"

"emmm.. saya hanya ingin fokus pada kuliah saya, saya tak ingin kuliah saya terbengkalai karna saya sudah memasuki semester 5, jadi saya tak boleh main-main lagi." Jawab Ino tenang.

"lantas, apa maksud anda menyanyikan lagu "speak now" di hari resepsi pernikahan Sasuke."

'hei.. semua orang suka lagu Taylor Swift, apa masalahnya? Saya hanya ingin menyanyikan apa yang ada dalam benak saya, apa itu salah?"

"benarkah tak ada maksud lain?"

"ah tidak.. tidak. Sekian dari saya, maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Ino melambai ke arah kamera untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi.

**Praaannggg **

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah asyik menyaksikan acara live konferensi pers Ino, mereka harus dikagetkan oleh suara benda terjatuh. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Sakura tengah berdiri mematung, air matanya telah meleleh dari manik emeraldnya. Menatap kosong ke arah televisi yang masih menyiarkan tayangan konferensi Ino. Serpihan gelas-gelas bertebaran dimana-mana. Lantai yang di pijakinya basah karna tumpahan dari jus yang dibawanya. Beberapa kali panggilan dari mereka tak mampu menyadarkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu?

Sasuke dengan cepat mendekati Sakura. " ada apa, Sakura." Tanya lembut Sasuke seraya membelai pipi Sakura. Andai saja, mood sakura tengah baik pasti sakura akan merona mendapati tingkah manis Sasuke. Sayangnya, mood Sakura tengah buruk. Sakura yang baru tersadar langsung menepis tangan sang suami dengan kasar.

Sasuke hanya tersentak kaget mendapati tingkah sakura yang begitu kasar padanya bahkan sangat kasar. Padahal dari tadi istrinya baik baik saja, tapi kenapa setelah dari dapur, istrinya menjadi kasar begini. Apakah istrinya ini kerasukan mbah madara. Naruto dan Gaara juga merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura.

"hei.. ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"katakan Sasuke, apakah kekasih yang kau putuskan itu gadis blonde bermata shappire serta memiliki poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya? Jawab Sasuke." Desis Sakura. Ia memang mendengar Sasuke memutuskan seorang gadis demi menikah denganya, tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa nama gadis itu.

"darimana kau tahu?" bukanya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memberi tahukan nama serta cirri detailnya.

"ck.. jawab saja Sasuke.' Decak kesal Sakura.

"YA"

Jawaban singkat sasuke mampu melemaskan lutut Sakura hingga ia terjatuh terduduk. Tanganya menangkup wajahnya yang beruraian air mata. Awalnya ia ingin mengantarkan minuman buat Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia mematung saat acara tv yang menampilkan wajah sahabat masa kecilnya, sahabat yang 12thn berpisah, sahabat yang 8th tiada kabar. Dan saat wartawan menyinggung nama suaminya, Sakura bertanya dalam hati " ada hubungan apa , Sasuke dengan sahabatnya itu?' lalu ia teringat bahwa Sasuke memutuskan seorang gadis tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahanya. Dan Sakura mengaitkan dengan berita yang beredar sehingga Sakura dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis yang diputuskan sasuke itu Ino, sahabatnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis, andai ia tahu lebih dulu tentunya ia takan setuju dengan perjodohan ini, walaupun ia sangat mencintai sasuke. Sakura terus menggumamkan nama Ino dengan suara pilu. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu teramat sangat menyakitkan setelah ia tahu kenyatan yang ada. Sasuke, naruto dan gaara hanya diam melihat sakura seperti itu.

Mereka begitu bingung, mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dan terus menyebut nama Ino. Dan darimana ia mengenal Ino dan apa hubungan Sakura dengan Ino?

"ah.. jangan-jangan" pekik Naruto.

" ya .. gadis yang di putuskan Sasuke itu adalah Ino-pigku, sahabatku yang slama ini ku cari." Bentak sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto tahu, saat Sakura baru saja menjadi murid baru di sekolah dasar di Amerika. Sakura selalu menceritakan sahabatnya yang berada di Jepang dengan sebutan pig. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu adalah pig yang sering di ceritakan istrinya. Sasuke memang mengenal Ino sudah lama, tepatnya saat kelas 10 di KHS saat ia baru dipindahkan paksa oleh ayahnya dan berpisah dengan Sakura.

"hiks.. hiks..Ino maafkan aku hiks..hiks, sungguh aku tak tahu." Isak sakura.

"sssst.. jangan berkata begitu Sakura, ku mohon." Lirih Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Menyuruh sang istri agar tak terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Baginya ini pertama kali melihat Sakura yang serapuh ini. Hingga membuat hatinya sedikit terusik dan tak tega.

"sebaiknya kalian hentikan drama kalian, kita harus segera ke bandara, maid di rumah Ino mengatakan bahwa keluarga Yamanaka akan pergi ke luar negeri." Ucap gaara, entah kapan ia menghubungi kediaman Ino? yang terlihat bahwa ia telah memutuskan sambungan telfonya.

" iya sebaiknya cepat, sebelum terlambat." Ajak naruto. Dan mereka pun bergegas pergi menuju bandara menggunakan mobil gaara. Hanya keheningan yg menyelimuti perjalan. Kadang terdengar isak kecil Sakura.

"permisi nona, penumpang atas nama Yamanaka Ino jam berapa jadwal penerbanganya?"tanya sopan naruto kepada petugas di sana.

" sebentar saya lihat (jeda) ah.. pesawat yang membawa nona Ino baru saja lepas landas sekitar 5 menit yang lalu." jawab petugas itu.

Tubuh Sakura merosot seandainya Sasuke tak menahanya. Air mata yang sempat mereda itu akhirnya pecah kembali. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu "dear god" dari speaker-speaker kecil di sudut-sudut bandara, seolah tahu akan kesedihan Sakura, tahu akan penyesalan Sakura. Sakura merasa sedih karena ia kehilangan kembali jejak sahabatnya itu. Kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Entah kapan Tuhan akan mempertemukannya lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura merasakan sakit itu sungguh merobek-robek hatinya.

"ini semua ..hiks.. k-karnaku, hiks ia tlah pergi hiks aku begitu jahat padanya hiks p-padahal dia shabat pertama yang mau mengakuiku hiks hiks membelaku dan melindungiku hiks t-tapi me-mengapa justru a-aku yang menyakitinya,hiks hiks aku yang membuatnya pergi." Racau sakura.

"Sakura.. tenanglah" bujuk sasuke.

"tidak Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura..?" lirih Sasuke

"ini semua salahku Sasuke.. salahku." Raung Sakura.

"SAKURA TENANG… LALU APA MAUMU? APA AKU HARUS MENCERAIKANMU DAN MENGEJAR INO HEH, APA ITU MAUMU AGAR KAU TAK MERASA BERSALAH SEPERTI INI HEH,,."bentak sasuke "demi tuhan Sakura,, aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi ku mohon berhenti, jangan seperti ini, semua yang terjadi itu sudah takdir, ini bukan salahmu, jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang itu aku." Lirih sasuke.

Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat sasuke marah hanya bergetar ketakutan, tanganya melepas tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"kau takut padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

" Naruto, antar aku pulang." Pinta sakura menggenggam baju naruto erat.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sakura hanya tersentak kaget, ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa semarah ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mencampuri rumah tangga mereka, hanya saja mendengar lirihan Sakura membuatnya tak tega, perlahan ia membantu Sakura berdiri.

"lepaskan dia, Naruto!" desis sasuke.

"antar aku pulang Naruto!" mohon sakura.

Arggh sungguh naruto tidak mau berada diposisinya saat ini.

"lepaskan dia.. dia istriku."

Deg, Naruto tersadar. Ia tiada berhak atas diri Sakura, yang lebih berhak adalah suaminya, Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia melepas Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura di seret paksa oleh Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya dan Gaara. "semoga semua kan baik-baik saja." batin Naruto, lalu ia mengajak pulang Gaara.

.

Speak now

Gaara baru saja selesai mandi. Saat ini, ia hanya memakai boxer merah, dada bidangnya terlihat jelas begitu sempurna, beberapa tetes air masih menghiasi, menampakan pemandangan yang hot dan sexy. Kedua tanganya menggenggam handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Setelah mengenakan kaos , Gaara duduk di sebuah kursi. Saat ini Gaara tengah berada di apartementnya yang dulu pernah ia tempati saat masih sekolah di KJHS, namun sudah sangat lama sekali, ia tak menjejakan kakinya di sini, di karenakan ayahnya yang memindahkanya ke Amerika semenjak kelakuan Gaara yang membaik saat masih sekolah di KJHS. Dan di Amerika itulah ia bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kaliya.

Ayahnya tak tahu , penyebab berubahnya Gaara itu karena Ino. Bagi Gaara, Ino adalah sahabat pertamanya yang tak memandang asal-usulnya. Berkat Ino, ia mengenal arti sahabat, berkat Ino, ia tak merasa sendiri. Ino memandang Gaara selayaknya teman, tidak seperti lainya yang ketakutan karna Gaara mantan ketua genk Suna. Gaara teringat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Ino.

Flashback

Seorang siswa tengah duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon sakura. Rambut merahnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Seragam berlambang KJHS itu terlihat tak rapi, dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka hingga menampilkan kaos dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

Siswa bername tag Sabaku no Gaara itu beberapa kali mendengus kesal dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Argh, ini menyebalkan. Kenapa tousannya harus memindahkan sekolahnya di Konoha? harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggunya, dimana ia akan menunjukan kehebatan dalam ajang balap liar yang diselenggarakan oleh kelompok genk terbesar di Suna. Ia ingin mendapat gelar raja jalanan. Namun sayang, semua itu tinggal kenangan saat pagi-pagi sekali, tousanya memberitahu bahwa dirinya tlah dipindahkan ke Konoha tanpa meminta pendapatnya. What? benar-benar menyebalkan tua Bangka itu. "argh" mengingat itu semua membuat Gaara geram.

"hei.. kau kenapa?"

Gaara mendongak, dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depanya. Rambut blonde panjangnya tertiup angin. Serta manik biru gadis itu menatap lekat ke arah Gaara. Gaara tak menjawab, hanya memberikan tatapan menusuk seolah berkata"bukan urusanmu, pergi atau ku bunuh?" tapi rupanya,deathglare Gaara tak mempan bagi gadis itu.

"Oh iya,, aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja, kau murid baru itu yah? yang pindahan dari Suna, kelas kita bersebelahan loh, kau bisa ke kelasku bila kau ingin bertemu denganku... em siapa namamu?" Tanya ino dengan senyum cerahnya.

".."

"kenapa diam? hmmm... Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, tak apa. em.. ngomong-ngomong kau menyeramkan sekaligus mengemaskan .. kalau di lihat-lihat kau mirip seperti panda hihihi." Ino terkikik geli.

Ctak

Timbul perempatan urat di kening gaara. Apa dia bilang? Wajah tampan Gaara disamakan dengan panda tousan yang tukang tidur itu. Oh.. no! ini penghinaan tak ber-pri-gaara-an. Namun Gaara tetap saja diam dengan mata yang menajam.

"hei, janganlah marah, aku hanya bercanda."

"…"

"kenapa kau diam terus sih? bukankah kau punya mulut? atau mulutmu itu hanya pajangan saja"

".. ."

"hoyyy, aku bicara padamu, kenapa tak menjawab? paling tidak, katakan sesuatu."

"..."

"huft kau menyebalkan, tak bisa diajak bercanda."

".."

"baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bicara, mungkin kau malu karna kau lupa tak menggosok gigi tadi pagi, ya sudah.. mungkin lain kali kita bicara lagi. Jangan lupa, saat kita bertemu, ku harap kau sudah sikat gigi karna aku ingin bicara denganmu, sampai jumpa..jaa.." ino pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dengan sejuta kedongkolan.

Ctak ctak

Urat- urat kemarahan semakin memenuhi kening Gaara. Apa dia bilang? Dia mengatakan bahwa Gaara tak mau bicara karna belum sikat gigi. Ini benar-benar pelecehan. Tak tahukah dirinya, bahwa Gaara sikat gigi sehari sampai 5 kali. Oh my god, mimpi apa Gaara semalam? Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti Ino. Jika saja kesabaran Gaara habis, ia tak segan-segan memasukan Ino ke dalam kandang Shukaku. Ia berharap , ia takan lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu apalagi harus berurusan denganya. Namun sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Tiap hari Gaara harus menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Ino.

Flashback off

Gaara tersenyum saat mengingat kenanganya bersama Ino. Ia tak menyangka, hanya dengan berbaring di ranjangnya yang dulu, kenangan-kenangan saat di KJHS itu terputar tanpa ia ingini. tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya ternyata merindukan masa-masa itu. Matanya mulai ia pejamkan, berharap ia kan terlelap dan bertemu Ino di alam mimpinya.

Tbc…

Nih chimi dah lanjut…. Buat ino innocent, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di sini. Moga paham. Thank to de-chan, oka, ino innocentric, moku chan, evil smirk, deevalerya dan semuanya yg dukung chimi.


End file.
